


Nightmare III

by run_jhope_run



Series: Nightmare [3]
Category: 1PUNCH (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punch debuting is a mother's nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare III

"Jaewon, please look after my son," Samuel's mother said immediately Jaewon picked up. "He's too young to be doing this, but I can't stop him from achieving his dreams, you know?"

Jaewon looked at Samuel, who was already nodding off in front of some drama. "I know. I get enough of an argument over cereals in the supermarket."

There was a laugh at the end of the phone line, but it sounded sad. "He used to do that to me." She cleared her throat. "Jaewon, promise me you won't let any harm come to him. If he gets too tired--"

"I'll talk to the manager. Our company's decent."

"Thank you." She sounded pleased. "Is Samuel there?"

"He's just fallen asleep," Jaewon chuckled, "but I'll get him to phone you back when he wakes up, okay?"

"Thank you. Good bye."

Jaewon put the phone into its holder and sat next to Samuel. The younger looked so innocent like this. Then again he always did.

He felt an enormous motherly urge to look after Samuel and cuddle him and feed him and--

He understood why his mother called now.

Samuel's eyes twitched. "Are you watching me sleep, hyung?"

"No."

Samuel looked at him. "You liar."

"Well, your mum told me to look after you." Jaewon stroked Samuel's head gently.

"Doesn't that involve not freaking me out?" Samuel asked vaguely. He yawned and settled his head on Jaewon's shoulder.

~~~  
"Hyung," Samuel whispered from the doorway to Jaewon's room.

"What is it?" Jaewon turned his lamp on.

"I'm . . . lonely." Samuel edged towards the bed. The t-shirt he was wearing - Jaewon's 'I heart Beijing' one he'd donated to be Samuel's nightshirt - flapped just above his knees as he picked at the hem nervously.

"Homesick?" Jaewon asked.

"Yeah." Samuel stared at his socks.

"Come and have a cuddle." Jaewon stretched out his arms. "And then we'll call your mum."


End file.
